


WHOOPSY-DAISY

by billbert



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, sleepover, virgins, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AWKWARD SLEEPOVER SEX YAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHOOPSY-DAISY

Well, _shit._

This was definitely not the way the sleepover was supposed to go. Absolutely not. But _dammit,_ Kida had needs just like any other guy, and his best friend was honestly making it very hard to suppress those primal urges.

I mean, he was lying right there next to him, obviously in a very deep sleep, and he was _mumbling._

“Masaomi-kun…” Mikado murmured, his voice soft and barely audible over the hum of the fan keeping the small room cool. There was a distinct blush on the pale boys cheeks that led Kida to believe that the nature of Mikado’s dream might be slightly…well… _sexual._

It was normal to have sexual dreams. Especially if you were a fifteen year-old boy with raging hormones. And it was totally normal to have your dreams be about the people you spent the most time with. It said nothing about your sexuality. You didn’t have to be attracted to someone to have a dream about them. God knows Masaomi had experienced that firsthand when he’d had an oddly erotic dream about Izaya.

He shuddered at the memory, the way Mikado would probably shudder when he remembered his dream upon waking up from it.

Kida knelt over his friend’s sleeping frame, tugging his own boxers down and freeing the aching erection that had been helplessly trapped in there. He didn’t believe in God. But in that moment, he fucking _prayed_ that Mikado wouldn’t wake up.

He knew he had to be both quick and silent if he was going to pull this off. Biting his lip slightly, he wrapped a hand around himself, his strokes faster than he would’ve liked. His heart pounded in his chest, and his body shook with a combination of panic and arousal.

It only took a minute or two before he came – it was a total surprise to him. He hadn’t meant to do _that_ yet. Goddammit. He sat there in defeat, looking at what he’d done. His cum dribbled down his best friend’s cheek, making him feel even more guilty. Fuck – why did he have to do that?

Kida pulled up his boxers as he internally screamed at himself.

He was too preoccupied to notice Mikado’s eyes flutter open.

“Masaomi…?” The noirette mumbled in confusion. What was this warm stuff on his face? He sleepily brought a hand up to his cheek and touched it.

Ew. Sticky.

He sniffed at it and wrinkled his nose. Mikado wasn’t totally clueless despite the way he acted around his friends. He knew what cum smelled and felt like from his own experiences with jacking off.

The only question was – how did it get on his _face?_

“I-I’m sorry! I can totally explain!” Kida said in an unnecessarily loud voice, his cheeks burning up with shame. “I, I must’ve – done that by accident! I-“ He stammered, the visual of his best friend’s cum-stained face already making him a little aroused again.

Dammit, he had to contain himself-

“Kida. This doesn’t happen on accident.” Mikado murmured angrily, using his friend’s surname to indicate the seriousness of the situation. If Masaomi had really done something like _that…_

Kida blanched a little, terrified by the angry look in Mikado’s eyes. He supposed he’d have to fess up.

“Yeah, okay, I was half-asleep, right? And you were having a sexy dream, I guess, ‘cuz you were saying my name in this erotic sorta way, and I just went with my gut instincts- sorry, man!” The blonde joked, trying to play it off like it was nothing.

“Masaomi, you’re kinda…still…” Mikado muttered, nodding in the direction of his friend’s crotch.

“Uh. Yeah, well…I guess I still have some stamina! Guys can’t really control that sort of thing, y’know.” He laughed, although his humiliation and awkward feelings were starting to seep into his giggles.

Mikado rolled his eyes at his exuberant comrade, trying his best to contain his massive feelings of embarrassment. But he was blushing heavily at the sheer perverseness of the situation, and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Thankfully the blankets were doing a good job of hiding his excitement.

Kida pulled said blankets over himself as he slid back down next to Mikado, who was grabbing some tissues that were conveniently next to the futon to clean off his face.

Kida decided to tease Mikado a little – maybe it was his sleepy, lust-clouded mind that made that bad decision, or maybe it was simply because Mikado’s reactions were just too funny.

Slowly, he ran his hand along his friend’s slim thigh, trailing up to his tight briefs. Mikado’s body quivered a little in response, and he tried to nudge Masaomi’s hand away. “What are you—“ He began, before Kida cut him off by roughly palming his straining erection.

“Ah, so you didn’t exactly _mind_ what I did earlier, huh?” He chuckled, slipping his hand beneath the hem of Mikado’s briefs. Kida wrapped a tentative hand over his friend’s erection, feeling a little superior due to the fact that he was significantly bigger than the noirette.

_“Masaomi- stop-“_

Kida smirked, looking down at Mikado’s shocked expression. “Aw, c’mon. I won’t tell anyone if we have a little fun together. And besides, it feels good, right?” He smiled, his skilled fingers making it hard for Mikado to hold back his moans.

“W-well, I guess, but still…” Mikado faltered, starting to move his hips against Masaomi’s hand. The blonde smirked at his counterpart’s eagerness and responded by removing his underwear entirely.

Mikado protested to this, of course.

“Don’t worry, you’re under the blankets, I can’t even see you.” Kida said reassuringly. “Though I’d really like to, if you’ll let me.”

“Masaomi, seriously-“ Mikado huffed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the other’s rapid actions.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, since we’re both guys.” The blonde shrugged. “And besides, I’m sure you’re really beautiful.”

“Beautiful? C’mon- don’t try using stupid pick-up lines on me. You said it yourself – we’re both guys. That stuff seems kinda out of place.” Mikado managed, though he found it hard to keep his voice quiet.

“It’s not out of place if it’s true.” Kida smiled charmingly, tugging off his friend’s shirt eagerly, through Mikado made it a bit difficult by thrashing about in protest.

“Masaomi, I swear-“ He huffed in irritation, obviously displeased at being naked, though he was still covered by the thick blankets.

But Kida threw away every last shred of his counterpart’s dignity as he tossed the blankets aside. Mikado hurriedly rushed to cover himself, but of course he wasn’t allowed to. Masaomi grabbed him by the wrists and climbed on top of him, smirking.

“See? I was totally right – you _are_ beautiful.” Kida smiled, leaning over Mikado.

“Shut up.”

Masaomi obliged to the other’s orders and stayed quiet. But though he kept quiet, his actions got a little brasher – he moved down and kissed Mikado deeply. He knew the noirette might not enjoy that, but Kida liked kissing.

He was a little taken aback when Mikado actually started to reciprocate the kiss, his lips finding a suitable rhythm with which to move against Masaomi’s.

It was more than Kida could take. He hurriedly removed his own boxers, tossing them aside without a care. He knew how sex between guys was supposed to work, but of course, being a virgin, he’d never actually done something like that before.

But he was too turned on to care about the technicalities of it all.

Lotion – he needed lotion. Was the hand lotion in his bag good enough?

Well, it’d have to do for now. He reached over and grabbed it, not wanting to separate himself from Mikado for even a second. Hesitantly, he squeezed a bit of it onto his fingers.

“Hey, spread your legs.” He requested, trying to properly position himself.

“Masaomi, wait – are you actually going to – to put _that_ in me? I don’t know if this is how I want to lose my virginity, really-“ Mikado complained, looking both extremely aroused and extremely terrified.

“Too late for second thoughts, we’ve already gone this far. Don’t worry, though. I’ll be really gentle with you.” Kida said comfortingly, running a reassuring hand down the pale skin of the other’s waist.

With his other hand, he began to prepare the other, first using one lotion-covered finger before adding another. It was unbelievably tight, and Kida was actually a little worried that he might hurt Mikado.

“Are you ready?”

“I…I guess so.”

That was all the confirmation that Kida needed – he pushed his length inside of the other. It was so uncomfortable to have to enter him this slowly, but of course he had to put his friend’s needs above his own. “Tell me if it hurts too much-“ he murmured.

Mikado looked up at him with an unusually affectionate expression before wrapping his arms around Masaomi and pulling him down for a kiss.

It took the blonde by surprise, but he was nevertheless delighted, slipping his tongue past those eagerly parted lips as he finally pushed himself all the way inside. With a rock of his hips, Mikado indicated that it didn’t hurt very much, and as they kissed, Kida began to move.

“Ah- Masaomi- it hurts-“ Mikado winced, taken aback at the other’s sudden roughness.

“Sorry-“ Kida apologized, though he didn’t stop moving. In fact, he went even faster. He felt bad for Mikado, but he couldn’t help it. “Fuck, you’re so tight-“ He gasped, moving as deeply as he could.

As Kida hit a spot deep inside him, Mikado was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure. He hadn’t known that something like this could feel that good-

“Masaomi—I’m gonna-“ He whimpered helplessly, his body already on the verge of orgasm.

Kida thanked his lucky stars that he was making Mikado feel good, because he could feel himself approaching climax too. He’d hate to cum first and not be able to properly satisfy the other, after all.

“It’s fine, Mikado- me too—“ He smiled, gripping the other tightly as he started to speed up, each thrust making his vision blur.

Although Kida’s senses were thoroughly overtaken, he could still sense when Mikado came – and he could sense how the boy tightened around him. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he released deeply inside the noirette.

Thank god he wasn’t a girl.

“Masaomi-“ Mikado panted in exhaustion.

“Well, this sleepover didn’t turn out the way we expected, huh?”


End file.
